


Anne

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, References to Depression, however jaime is alive, not sure what universe this takes place in, sadly though brienne is not, was that a spoiler? i said i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime's daughter is excited and ready for her first sword training class. The question is the world ready for her?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bear's Den Lyrics, Doctor Who Quote Project





	Anne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bear's Den lyric **"As your voice quivers with each line you deliver"** from the song _The Star Of Bethnal Green_
> 
> The first line comes directly from a Doctor Who episode.

“No, Anne. Don't go near him. Just listen to him.” Jaime warns, standing close enough he could intervene if needed, but far enough so she felt independent and grown. She turns and fires him a look, the look that always reminds him so much of her mother. He mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ and Anne reverts her attention back to the speaker and the demonstration about to occur, following the instructions and keeping still in one place.

Jaime scans the crowd, always on guard for any dangers or threats lurking. He may have given up the Kingsguard and all it’s duties years ago, but he’d always possess the traits engraved into him. Always the soldier. He hears a few snicker, watches some elbow their neighbor in the rib and point towards Anne. He scowls, desperate to back hand all of them. He promised her he’d behave.

Before leaving and for the last few months Jaime warned her people would talk. They’d tease her. Question her as to why she thought she had a right to be here. “Keep your head held high and tell them you are here to train just as they are.” Was the advice and almost a mantra he gave her on how to handle it.

The other children did not seem to care or really notice Anne was in fact the opposite sex of themselves. All too excited to start their sword training lessons, to one day perhaps become brave and true knights. Jaime suspects the next lesson might play out a bit differently, when some of their father’s pull them aside and bitch of the fact a girl had joined them. They’ll want to make them proud and complain too.

Jaime had tried to convince Anne to train privately at home. He could pay the best there was available and all their attention would be on her alone. She wanted to be like everyone else, she had nothing to be ashamed of just because she happened to be a girl she kindly reminded of him.

“Who would like to give it a try? I need two volunteers.” The instructor asks and Jaime watches as every hand flew up in the air, his Anne’s a tad higher, not for her age but for her mother’s height she surely was on her way to inherit; though likely she won’t be as tall. A boy with ginger hair is selected first, the instructor scans the group of eager pupils, his eyes narrow when they land on Anne.

“Excuse me sweetheart but this for boys.” Jaime’s blood boils, the snickers grew louder.

“Where?” Anne replies back.

“Where what?” He can tell the instructor is already about to lose his patience, likely categorizing her as nothing more then a stupid girl. 

“Where in the information and sign ups did it say for boys only? My daddy and I read it over. Did we miss it?” Jaime is surprised his cheeks don’t burst from the smile he’s giving.

“It’s implied. Look this is dangerous, you might hurt yourself.” Anne looks around at the others, raising an eyebrow.

“And what of them? Are you not afraid they’ll get hurt?” Her voice is starting to quiver with each line she delivers. Jaime knows Anne wants to be brave and strong, but she’s still just a little girl. He wonders if now it’s the time to step forward and intervene? He remains in place, she’d let him know if she needed him.

“It’s not the same thing. Now go run off.” Anne folds her arms and stomps her foot.

“No!’ The nerves seem to have vanished into the air. ‘I have every right to be here! My daddy paid the fee and signed me up. His coin was accepted and no one questioned my name being on the list!”

“I don’t recall seeing any girl names on the sign up sheet.”

“Well it was! A. Lannister.” At that the snickers and mutters of this is ridiculous and stupid seize and there is a hush now. The instructor’s eyes seem to double in size..

“Lannister? Did you say Lannister?” Anne smiles wide and proud, she scans the gathering of parents (mainly fathers) and finds Jaime. His smile had not left his face.

“Yes I did. A. Lannister as in Anne Lannister. Daughter of Jaime Lannister and …”

“I know.” He mumbles.

“They say individually my parents were the best swordsman and swordswoman in the realm. If I’m the product of them both I can’t help to wonder how good I’ll be? Won’t you like to say one day you helped train me?” Jaime is in awe of the sheer confidence she is now displaying. 

“Fine whatever. You can stay.” Some of the father’s moan and groan over the decision, but do nothing more than that. The instructor ends up selecting a different student and himself and his assistant begin showing some simple moves. Anne watches eagle eyed, soaking it all in. She didn’t want special attention, if she had she would have taken the opportunity for the private lessons. She just wanted a chance and be like everyone else and do what she earned for; just as her mother had. 

“Was I good, father?” She asks at the end of the lesson rushing up to him. He bends down and allows her to kiss his cheek, having removed his hood which had been concealing his face from the crowd. He feels alot of them staring, more whispers. It wasn’t as if he didn’t ever venture outside the castle walls and it’s protection, but since Brienne’s death and the depression it created the trips had become far less, often at night and under the cloak. 

He had to be here today for his little girl. To give his support and now to show there was no shame of being a Lannister and he’d proudly show the world who he is, who they were. The time for hiding was through. Brienne would not want that for them. Jaime also suspects that's another reason as to why Anne insisted on public lessons was her way of pushing him out of the dark. 

“You were wonderful. I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you. I wonder if mother would think the same?” He feels his breath catch.

“I know she would have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the lessons/classes won't really be like that LOL,


End file.
